1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling the temperature of pyrolysis reactions, and particularly to an adjustable heat exchanger having a plurality of alternating discs for transferring heat from one set to the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrolysis is the process of chemically breaking down or altering a substance by heat in an essentially oxygen-free environment. Pyrolysis is used in the manufacture of various materials and in the production of lighter fractions from crude oil, as well as in other industries. The process often requires very precise control of the temperature during the pyrolysis process in order to achieve the specific chemistry of the desired end result.
To date it has been extremely difficult to achieve such precisely controlled temperatures (other than in electric ovens), particularly in fluid-based ovens required for successful pyrolysis. Thus, an adjustable heat exchanger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.